cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuphead Wiki:Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. Read '''all' the rules pages before editing, just reading one does not cut it.'' Standards *Please see the Standards page for information regarding the proper way articles should be written and ordered. It is important to follow these guidelines to keep information in an encyclopedic format. General rules *Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism or history of vandalizing other wikis will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. If you see a user vandalizing, revert the edit(s), or contact an administrator for help. *No "sock puppets" - This is when a user is blocked, but returns with a secondary account to cause more trouble. *Do not join the wiki if you have an inappropriate user name. This includes, cussing, crude humor, implied negativity towards any sexuality, predigest, racist, and pornographic subjects. *No offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make articles unrelated to Cuphead, or consisting of fan work. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. *Please respect neutrality. *Do not post any personal information. *Do not change pages to any language, asides English. *No promoting terrorism and/or Satanism. *Do not add or discuss controversial topics (i.e sexuality, religion, etc.) *Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. *Abide by all Wikia Terms of Use while on the site (you agreed to these if you made an account). *Do not steal other users' content. If someone shares fan-art, fan-music, etc, always ask for their permission before using. *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. *No advertising on articles. *GIFs - animated images - are allowed in articles within light moderation. Excess GIFs will be removed. *Do not impersonate other users. *If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status. *When editing, assume good faith when other users edit. *Do not change a character's name to a fan-made one, unless the name is well known in the community, and is for an unnamed character. Blog and Forum rules The Cuphead Wiki community has decided on a set of rules for the social aspect of the wiki. Blog and forum rules will be interpreted and enforced by the *Profanity is allowed in moderation - keep it light and within reason. *Harassing/insulting other users is not allowed. *Spamming, this includes; **Posting long gabs in between comments. **Posting gibberish. **Talking in all caps. **Adding long, repetitive posts. **Putting random images into forum and/or blog posts with no context. **Repeating the same words or characters nonstop. **Constant posting of references to the same thing nonstop. *Do not discuss sexual or pornographic topics. Discord rules The Cuphead Wiki also has its own server, which can be found here. * Do not harass anyone under any circumstances, especially if the user getting harassed in unknowing of it. * Do not discuss controversial topics. * Do not discuss pornography, or any other vulgar topics. Moderation rules The Cuphead Wiki has selected a handful of users to act as administrators or content moderators - while these users have higher privileges than a normal user, they must also follow the rules and use their position very responsibly. *Users who have broken the rules should be blocked in accordance with the severity of their actions. No user won't ever be permanently-blocked on the wiki, except in case of pornographic content posting or frequent vandalism. *Do not abuse your position to intimidate/silence a user by unjustly removing edits or messages - as with editing, assume good faith. Administrators may be demoted for this any moment without previous warn. *Any user who believes to have been unjustly blocked may go to the Cuphead Wiki's Discord server and contact a moderator. User Space rules These rules apply to user pages, including user home pages and user talk. *Do not edit another user's home page without that user's permission. Standing invitations for anyone to edit a section, such as guestbooks or sandboxes, count as permission for that section. If you believe a user is breaking a rule on their home page, contact an admin; do not edit their home page on your own. *Harassing/insulting other users is not allowed. *Do not discuss sexual or pornographic topics. *Profanity is allowed in moderation - keep it light and within reason. *You may not alter any talk page message, or comment, left by another user, except to remove any profanity, insults, or vandalism. On your own talk page *You may change the formatting of text and archive old messages. *After you have read a message, you may delete the message, in its entirety, at any time. If the message has already been responded to, delete the responses at the same time. On another user's talk page *You may leave any user a message at any time. *You may not delete messages from others. *Do not constantly post messages on a users wall about their recent edits. *Do not continue to tell moderators if someone edits, unless it's reporting vandalism. Ways to stay neutral *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source. Ways to detect bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how. *The article only provides one point of view. *Facts come from a biased source. *Is the article lacking in diversity of content? *Does the article go off on tangents? Cleaning up bias Cleaning up bias may be difficult, but it can be done. *Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. *Make sure your sources are not biased. *Support your facts with valid sources. *Make sure your facts deal with the article. Follow these rules, and have fun on the Cuphead Wiki!